legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic Hunter Guide
Aim to explore and discover lost places, artifacts and history, Build the guild house from the ground up as the guild master, then recruit new members, each with their own unique back stories and special guild functions. Explore ruins and excavate relic fragments to re-assemble into artifacts to display in the museum. Set up a guild store with the quartermaster and much more. General Tips As a Relic Hunter you want to "collect 'em all". Finding over 3200 items scattered all across Skyrim is not something that happens overnight. Consider these major tips when adventuring across the wastelands of Skyrim, Wyrmstooth, Falskaar, Hammerfell, Cyrodill,... *'Auryen can wait, look at those books!' The road from the Solitude docks to the Dragonborn Hall is filled with unprotected stuff like books and gems. All of these things belong in the museum and will help get you to those important numbers of displays. *'Useless junk is never truly useless.' Making replicas will be an important factor as soon as you start doing quests. Most of these replicas require fancy crafting materials that aren't used at all in Vanilla. You will need things like Human Skull, Linen Wrap, Quill, Roll of Paper, etc more often than not. *'Carry weight is the key.' is good mod to help solve this major problem a Relic Hunter will face. Getting your carry weight to 700+ as soon as possible will help you a long way ahead. Other mods like or will help you too. Don't hesitate to hire an army of pack mules to follow you around. *'Give that back? Hmm, maybe next year.' Most quest items are weightless. You can use this to your advantage by not giving it back until you really no longer need it. Examples are Ancient Nordic Pickaxe, Balgruuf's Greatsword, etc. *'All NPC's lives matter' It is not advisable to go on a killing spree while doing a Relic Hunter run. Most NPC's are bound to one quest or another and even the smallest quests can have a relic at the end, quests like are therefor better avoided. Aside from Nazeem ofcourse, do whatever you want with him. Equipment *The Boots of Springheel Jak *Right Eye of Coldharbour *Eagle Eye *Schneider's Sextant *Ayleid Waystone *Sword of Ancient Tongues Archeology Getting your archeology skill up is a major part of a relic hunter run. As soon as you get your Explorer's Society guild house, you have acces to the special skill trees. Look out for excavation dig site's in every dungeon, they yield important fragments for your Hall of Lost Empires. The amount of fragments you need for every craftable items are listed below. Note that these numbers would require over 250 minings to get (without the perks). Besides mining, the player can send 4 Explorer Society Guild members on excavations (Eriana cannot be send out) every 3 days to collect fragments. They collect about 5 - 6 pieces each with a decent chance to get keystones. One other alternative are quests, both Tools of the Trade and The Excavation of the Ruins of Rkund offer many fragments as a reward. Skills, perks and effects *'Prowler's Profit' (No Stone Unturned) Although the quest is a real pain, the reward is a must-have. This effect will allow you to find 3 gems in every single container. That means every single burial urn will contain treasures for you to display or sell. *'Extra Pockets' (Pickpocket perk) *'Exhume/Scavanger/Salvager' (Academia perks) Missable items Pay extra attention when entering these places because the relics here will forever be lost if they aren't found on your first (and last) visit. Quests to postpone * Ill Met by Moonlight ** Makes unobtainable. Travel to before getting to the hunt part of this quest. ** If you choose to save Sinding, you will not be able to craft Savior's Hide (Replica). Therefor it is advised to kill & skin Sinding, since you will still be able to craft Ring of Hircine (Replica). * A Daedra's Best Friend ** If you kill Barbas, the Masque of Clavicus Vile becomes unobtainable, nor can you craft the replica. It is therefor advised to save Barbas, since that will allow you to obtain the masque and craft The Rueful Axe (Replica). * **This quest requires you to travel to where it is very hard to avoid fighting Alain Dufont. Killing him then instead of during ' ' will result in Muiri's Ring being unobtainable. * Dungeon Delving (Helm of Winterhold) **Make absolute sure you get Helm of Yngol before you talk to Jarl Korir. * Season Unending **Siding with the Empire will make Maven Black-Briar Jarl of Riften. She will not give you the option to become Thane if you have completed the Skooma Quest prior to siding with the Empire. Neither will Jarl Korir be available for the abovementionned Helm of Winterhold quest. **Siding with the Stormcloacks will make Thongvor Jarl of Markarth. He will not give you the option to collect Hrolfdir's Shield. **Finishing this quest will mess with the guards in some of the holds, making their outfits unobtainable. **In short, just make sure to be Thane of every hold before doing the main questline or the civil war. * Civil War **Siding with the Empire and completing the Civil War questline will cause "Blood on the Ice" to be unavailable, so the Necromancer's Amulet can not be recovered. It will also mess with the Jarls which causes numerous problems with their fetch quests. - Note: You might be able to start the quest by buying the house first and entering it. *Dawnguard **Only for users of Royal Armory. This quest usually starts at level 10, and destroys the hall of the vigilant, meaning you cannot get Keeper Carcette's unique mace Pendulum. Dawnguard vs Volkihar Clan Not sure what side holds the most relics for you to display? They're listed below. Note: The Dwemer Crossbow schematics are made available to Vampires by Legacy of the Dragonborn through the Ancient Technology quest. Helpful mods In addition to Bandolier, some very helpful mods that work nicely with Legacy are as follows. * Allows you to get both artifacts from quests where you would normally have to choose only one of two. * Allows you to get both side's artifacts from the Dawnguard quest chains. A third party legacy patch exists for this mod, be sure to get it. * For users of the Elemental Dragons supported mod, this mod will fix all typos, but more importantly add some scales you can acquire in the world. Normally you would outlevel the dragons which carry scales, meaning you can never get them once you are a high level. This mod rectifies that by adding hidden ones throughout the world. * Mainly helpful to provide a way to obtain the Royal Armory weapons in a reasonable way. You are able to challenge an NPC and take their artifact. * If you would rather barter with people for their items, NPC Bartering allows you to do just that. * This mod allows you to quickly scan bookcases etc for unread books, without having to hover over every book individually. Quick display count A fast way to boost your display count, which is most effective on a new character, is to go to the Arcanaeum in the College of Winterhold and steal every book from the bookshelves. A large number of these will be displayable within the museum library. There are also many displayable books in the Bards College in Solitude. If you have VIGILANT installed, there is a library in the Temple of Stendarr where you can repeat this process. Every unique, displayable book counts as one relic. Additionally, sells a lot of books, yielding potentially 100+ extra displays if you buy them all. Category:Extra Category:Guide